User blog:SilentWalker03/The Phantoms: Full Story
Previously in Adventures in a Lifetime... "We hope that you can save the village and fight them for me..." Red's final words to John. "I don't want to let my friends die like that! I will revenge to all who hates me as a taste of their own medicine!" John said. ---- Before John left Cyan Town, John asked Will about the mysterous Phantom. "What is a phantom, leader?" John said. "Well, a phantom is manta-ray–like monster is a flying creature and they will hunt poeple who haven't slept for many days. It will swoop down in groups and bite your flesh. Be careful, John! We are counting on you!" Will said to John before John left away. "Goodluck, John!" Nikki said. John begin his lonely journey to the Order's Temple. Two days later, he reached the temple. Lim saw John coming. "Well, well, well.. look who it is." Lim said. "Punch him, Ink Sac, hard in the face!" Pan ordered Ink. "Hey! I will avenge my friend's death!" John angrily said to Lim, and Ink Sac punched John hard in the face. "You didn't who we are!" Pan said. "I didn't want to know y'all! I came here because your leader is a coward!" John said. "Loser!" Lim said. "What did you say?" John said. "Nothing, follow me...." Lim said. John followed Lim to the Temple and they talked about the lost Order. "This Order, the Order of the Stone, such losers... They use a command block just to be heroes..." Lim said. "I forgot to tell you, that I come here to avenge Red." John said. "We have full o' suprises, boy." Ink Sac said as he pushed the wooden button and activated a portal leading to the unknown. Pan pushed John to the portal. "Good job, boys!" Lim said and he laughed manically. Meanwhile, John dropped to a lake after he was pushed from a potal. Someone helped him and bring them to their village. When John woke up, he saw the people gathered, he followed them and saw their leader. "Hello, citizens of Below Sky City, we are here to celebrate our founding day, like before in Sky City, full of happiness and joy." Their leader called Isa said. "Wait, I saw her before." John said as he reminded her in one of his dreams. Isa saw John and welcomed him as a newcomer. "People, there is the newcomer!" Isa said. "Me!?" John said. "Of course!" Isa replied and later come down to the stage. "Why?" John said. "What is your name, newcomer?" Isa said. "I am John of Cyan Valley and I got lost here..." John nervously said. "Well, I hope John that you must not make any disaster here, like in Sky City. Few years ago, a man named Jesse and his gang defeated Aiden's Blaze Rods after they destroyed my town, and they found an exit portal near here, but you must need to get the Enchanted Flint and Steel to open it again." Isa said. "What disaster, Isa? I got lost here and I came here in peace and not intended to harm anybody." John said. "Destroyed my town because he stole my pet Benedict from me and caused the disaster." Isa said. "Later, I must visit the blaze rods first. Can you follow me?" John said. "Ok. Everyone, the announcement is over and you can go to your houses, people." Isa said to her people, and she lead John to their prison. John saw the Blaze Rods in the prison cell. "Who are you?" Aiden, the leader of the Blaze Rods said. "Well, who is the one who ruin our buld after Jesse's?" John said. "Sorry about before. By the way, name's Aiden, the forgotten leader of my Blaze Rods, also with Gill and Maya." Aiden said. "I'm John and I need your help." John said. "Isa, can you leave us for a second?" Aiden said. "Sure, yes." Isa said and left John in Aiden's prison cell. "I need your help, Aiden." John said. "And why?" Aiden asked John. "The Phantoms just pushed me to this world, and I don't know what to do now." John said. "Here, the last enchanted flint and steel." Aiden said as he gave to John the Red Enchanted Flint and Steel. "I'll come with you, together with the gang. Those Phantoms bring us down after we lost our village." Aiden said. Later... "Hey, guard!" John called the guard named Reginald. "Why, sir!" Reginald said. "Can you release the prisoners here? Isa told me to do it." John said like a boss. "Ok!" Reginald said as he release Aiden and the Blaze Rods. "Nice one!" Aiden said and they walked away. That night, John and the Blaze Rods make an escape and go to the portal. Suddenly, Isa noticed the prisoners. "Hey!" Isa shouted at John. "Oh, no.." John said to himself and looked at Isa. "Oh, hey!" John said. "Are you escaping?" Isa said. "Well..." John said as the phantom mobs appeared. "Run!" Gill said. The gang runned and the Sky City are in panic. John saw Pan from far away. "I'll fight a phantom." John said to the gang. "Are you crazy?" Maya said. "Well, I always do crazy stuff most of the time." John said, smiled and walked away. "Crazy young man!" Reginald said. John fighted the group of phantoms until he reach Pan. John confronted him. "Hey, you!" John said. "You know what will happen next, boy!" Pan said. "Come here!" John said. They fighted until the phantom mobs stared to attack Pan and Reginald. Maya helped to kill phantoms, suddenly Maya was attacked and died from the phantoms, also, Pan died from the attack. John destroyed Pan's spawner and killed the remaining phantoms. Isa thanked John for his heroic act, and Maya, who died earlier. "I'm sorry, Isa..." John said to Isa. "Okay, I'll let them go back to your world. With one member lost, they will go hard in their adventures. John, please take them safe into your world." Isa said. John went to Gill and tried to comfort him, Aiden talked to John. "I'm sorry, John..." Aiden said. "For what?" John said. "No.. nothing..." AIden said, embarrasing himself. Later, they go to the portal and go inot their world. Meanwhile, Ink Sac sensed that Pan is dead. "No!" Lim said. "We need to defeat them, boss!" Ink said. "You're right. Bring your best of armour and let's kill them, one by one." Lim said. ---- Next time in Adventures of a Lifetime... "Hey, John, can Lukas forgive us?" Aiden said. "Tell him and say sorry, too." John said. Later, Lim and Ink appeared. "Sounds bad luck!" Gill said. "Danger approached John and the Blaze Rods, and they have no options left than to fight until their last breath. Will Aiden survived the fight, or he will be one of The Phantom's feast? Find out and see you soon, fellas." the narrator said. Category:Blog posts